Hate and Forgiveness
by enchantedevergirl
Summary: Ginny already has a daughter, but she gives birth to her second child Liam. Harry is there for her always, but Draco Malfoy wants to have it his own way. I mean, he is the children's father. Can Ginny ever forgive Draco for the past? Sequel to a sequel.
1. Liam

Ginny was resting. Her life was taken out of her by giving birth to her second child. Her daughter Artemis was pleased to say the least. All she could talk about was Liam. How she gets a new brother and someone to play with. The two siblings were two years apart, and their father was Draco Malfoy. Long story.

As Ginny lay asleep on the hospital bed, Harry Potter sat next to her with the baby in his arms. Though Liam wasn't his son by blood, he was his son in his heart. He was there for Ginny through most of the pregnancy, and for the birth as well. They hadn't heard from Draco ever since Ginny left him, but perhaps that was a good thing.

Liam was asleep in Harry's arms. So small and fragile he was. Though one couldn't see at the moment, Liam had big brown eyes like Ginny, but something was unusual about this new child that so differed from her own family. He had blond hair, like his father. Blond hair, like Artemis's blue eyes that would be a constant reminder of Draco. A reminder of what happened what seemed forever ago.

Ginny woke up staring at Harry. These past few months had been great for her, she was truly happy. She didn't have to lie about her feelings any longer. To herself, or to anybody else. She loved Harry more than anybody else, but after all this happiness, something was still missing. It had been missing ever since the night Draco took advantage of her so long ago. Something that may never be back.

"Harry..." she spoke as Harry handed Liam off to the nurse. He rushed over to the bedside.

"How are you doing, my love?" He asked as he kissed her hand.

"I'm fine." she smiled. "I hate mediwizards. They have no idea how to treat a pregnant woman. Did you see Liam? Isn't he just the cutest? When can we get out of here?" She sat up looking at the clock hanging above the door.

"Slow down there, Ginny, be patient. The mediwizards said you need to rest for a while, and they'll release you in the morning."

"Sounds good!"

"Oh, your parents left after you fell asleep. They were so keen on staying, but they got a note from Fred and George, who were apparently watching the house. Just guess what happened."

"I'm sure I don't want to know..."

"You don't. Something about muggle prostitutes, a giant jelly bean, and wizard crackers."

"Eek." Ginny cringed.

A bunch of shouting came through the halls, as a tall redhead came rushing in the room, frantic.

"Where is he?!" Ron shouted. "Where's my little nephew?" he asked looking about the room in a hurry. He looked as if he had been hyped up on energy drinks for hours. He calmed down when Hermione walked in, and casually leaned against the wall.

"Well you look alive..."she stated flatly, flipping her hair out of her face. Ron smiled.

"I know, All those energy potions made my head blow up, but a nurse gave me a weird tasting potion and everything shrunk up nicely. I have to remember to thank Marcy."

"Marcy is it? Well tell her, that your wife is a better cook." She said in a huff, stomping out of the room.

"A better cook? What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny laughed. "Ron, your nephew Liam is in the nursery at the moment, the nurse took her a way not a minute before you ran in." Ron raced out of the room the second her sentence was done. This left Harry and Ginny alone again. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled, happy to know that he was there for her.

"Well isn't that just a cute little picture." a familiar voice echoed throughout the room. Ginny looked at the man standing in the doorway, and her mouth flew open.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"


	2. Time Will Tell

_(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Stina, because she's the best friend ever, and she loves d/g as much as me!)_

"I'm visiting my wife and daughter. Why wouldn't I be here?" Draco casually walked over to her bedside, his arms folded. He looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"Who told you I was here?" Ginny asked, somewhat annoyed. Harry had daggers in his eyes.

"Your parents. They thought it was the right thing to do, since I am the father."

"You won't touch Liam!" Ginny stood inches from his face, angrier than ever.

"Why do you hate me, Gin?" He spoke softly. Ginny turned to Harry and gave him a pleading look, signaling that he should leave the two to talk. Harry left apprehensively.

"I don't hate you, Draco." she stated.

"Then why did you leave me?" he touched her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"I-" she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. She was sick of interruptions, but it was Artemis so she didn't mind. Artemis ran over to Ginny and clung on to the hospital gown. She stared at Draco with awe and curiosity.

"Artemis..." he whispered. He was shocked to see his daughter standing before him. Nobody told him of her rescue. He had many sleepless nights over this girl and as simple as anything, she was standing right there.

"Who are you?" The little girl spoke. Draco closed his eyes. After everything he went through, she didn't even remember who he was. He slowly opened his eyes, and went down to her level.

"I'm your father, Missy." The girl smiled.

"I'm just kidding...I know who my daddy is." She ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you." Draco picked her up and held her tight.

"I missed you too, kid. I missed you too."

Ginny saw the bond they had, and she instantly regretted leaving him. Though she had found happiness, it was only her. Artemis had missed her father dearly and it had been a long time since they saw one another. It was somewhat of a selfish act, but she can't blame herself now. She bit her lip and Draco put Artemis down.

"Come back, Ginny. Come back to me and we could be a family again. You're still my wife, but you don't have to love me, just be tolerate me. You me, Artemis, and now Liam."

For once, Ginny was speechless. It was true she didn't love him, but she had some feelings for him nonetheless. She was so confused. She was happy with Harry, but it would be easier with Draco. If she really thought about it, she was already over the incident that caused everything. Many good things happened as a result. She had two beautiful children, and she was still young. She had to make a decision between Harry or Draco, and it had to be for the children. Ginny would hate for her children to grow up without a father, so she had no choice but to pick one.

"Can you bring Harry in here, please?" Ginny asked Draco. He stuck his head out the door and nodded for Harry to come in the room. The two stood before her like a dog begging from its master. Pleading eyes hoped for her choice to be them, but one would end up heartbroken, and the other would rejoice.

"You both mean a lot to me. Harry, you were there for me whenever I needed you. You saved Artemis, and for that I am grateful. Draco, These past few years have been crazy. School, pregnancy, marriage, children. You were the cause of that, and you are the father of my babies. You love me still, I know, but I don't love you." These words pained Draco. "You have to understand that this decision is a very difficult one, but the man I choose is..."

The two men closed their eyes, they're bodies exploding with hope. They both loved her, they both cared for her, but the decision was hers and hers alone. Who was best for the children?

"Harry..." she started, but her look of sadness stifled his joy.

"I'm sorry, I have to choose Draco." She then broke out in tears. She shooed the boys out of the room so she could be alone. Did she make the right choice? Did she make the wrong one? Time will only tell.


	3. Hand in Hand

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Ginny was holding her son tightly, and she avoided Draco's pleading looks. Draco held his daughter's hand, who had a smiling face. Her family was now whole and she finally could look both her true parents in the eyes.

Ginny strode over to the redone nursery that Harry had surprised her with a week before. A soft shade of green was painted on the walls, and a brand new crib was in the corner, along with plenty of other baby goodies. The baby was asleep in her arms and she gently placed him in the comfortable cradle. He didn't make a noise; She learned that Liam slept like a rock.

She raked her hands through her red hair and sighed heavily. She assured herself that this was the right thing to do. She sat in the rocking chair across from the crib and closed her eyes.

She didn't know she was asleep until she felt an arm tugging at her robes.

"Mummy!" A small voice called.

"I'm up, I'm up. What is it?" Ginny stood and followed where Artemis led her.

When she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she saw that Draco was standing next to the kitchen table with delicious looking food atop it. Candles were lit, and Draco had a sincere glow about him. Ginny couldn't bring herself to take a step closer to the table.

"Daddy made food!" Artemis smiled. Ginny glanced at her young daughter, and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm not quite hungry at the moment. Could you two save some for me?"

Artemis looked disappointed when she heard her mother's answer, but she simply nodded and hurried over to Draco and hugged him.

"Mummy isn't hungry let's save her some!" Draco frowned and glanced at Ginny. Ginny looked at the floor and turned around. She quickly walked over to the bedroom and shut the door.

Draco turned to Artemis and held her hand. "Can you wait here for a minute, I'm going to see if Mum is okay." Artemis gave a nod and skipped over to her play area that was scattered with toys.

The blond entered the poorly lit room to hear sobs coming from the bed. He walked over to Ginny and rubbed her back. Her reaction was something he didn't expect. She shot up from the bed and pushed him to the wall.

"You can't just waltz in here and expect everything to be perfect, Draco!"

"I'm not-" Draco tried to say.

"I just left a perfectly decent man. A man who's smell still lingers in this place. Who's hands built the nursery for my son!" Her sobs came harder now and through her fit, Draco tried to embrace her, but his attempts were useless- she kept pushing him away and he finally gave up.

"Our son..." he whispered. She closed her lids and tears fell down her cheeks through the path already made.

"He is our son, but-" Ginny started but was silenced by Draco.

"It is my turn to speak, Ginevra." She was taken aback by him using her name like that, but gave no objection.

"Ginny...I have waited for you...I love you." He got up and moved over to the door.

"I don't know why you chose me, Gin. You're making it seem like it's me who chose. It was you. You chose me. You had two children with me. You married me. What is wrong with me now?"

He left her there, shocked. Her tears stopped and she licked her lips. As Draco left through the doorway, Artemis snuck back in. She hopped onto the bed to sit next to her mother.

"Why don't you love daddy anymore?" she asked.

"It's not that I don't love him...Artemis...It's just...complicated."

"What does 'complicated' mean?"

"It means...hard to figure out."

"What's so hard, mum? It's just daddy!" she climbed onto Ginny's back and kissed her cheek.

"Artemis..."

"Yessss?" she hissed.

"What did you think about Harry?"

"Harry was fun."

"He was fun?"

"Yep. He played with me a lot. My bear will miss him. But..."

"But what?"

"But my bear likes daddy more. Don't you like daddy more?" she giggled.

"I...am not certain, honey. I'll see. Until then, It's nap time for you. Go have daddy tuck you in. I'm sure he'll love that. You haven't seen each-other in so long."

"Okie dokie!" she hurried out the door. After a few minutes later when she was sure the coast was clear from her daughter and husband, she made her way to the kitchen to scrounge the table. Her mouth was filled with mashed potatoes when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Artemis is all tucked in for her nap." Draco's voice was soft; unsure.

"Awight." she managed to say with her stuffed mouth. She swallowed in a big gulp and turned to face him.

"Are you truly alright with me being here?" he asked.

"I'm just so confused about my emotions, Draco..."

"Don't be." He placed his hands on her arms and pulled her closer. "We are a family again. It's all that really matters now. I love you. Now...you just figure out if you love me." he kissed her cheek, and his face lingered next to hers. She could feel his cool breath on her cheek, and she closed her eyes.

She missed him. She was unsure if she was mixing those feeling with love. She wanted to give in to her gut feeling to just hold him.

_Fuck it._

She grabbed his back and pulled him close to her so that he was contoured against her. His breathing was still steady. Her gut was now fluttering with butterflies and she wasn't sure what to do next. Her lips grew steadily closer to his and she mouthed the words that she loved him.

"I love you, Draco. I was stupid and crazy. It's you I want. I love you for certain." and with that she kissed him. With Draco kissing her back, it was like all the trouble she put him through was nothing. Nothing else mattered except the both of them. Right there, right then.

But at that moment, something happened. The two stopped at the sound of a baby crying. Ginny sighed heavily. "Liam." the two separated and straightened themselves up.

"This is what it's going to be like now, isn't it Draco?" she smirked.

"I hope so." he joked. He grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked toward the nursery.

"Let's check on our son." Ginny kissed Draco's cheek and they both walked hand in hand.


End file.
